Bobby's Orientation (Or, How to Train Your Santiago)
by UJ-1A
Summary: Side story to "Freddybusters", my Ghostbusters/Loud House crossover continuation of Flagg1991's "A Nightmare on Loud Street" stories. After witnessing Ronnie Anne's death at the hands of Freddy Krueger, Bobby Santiago has joined the new Royal Woods Ghostbusters branch. All he has to do is watch a training/orientation video hosted by the nerdy accountant Louis Tully first. One-Shot


**This story is part of my** _ **Freddybusters**_ **fanfic currently in progress. For those who are new to the story,** _ **Freddybusters**_ **is a followup to both of Flagg1991's** _ **A Nightmare on Loud Street**_ **stories, in which Lincoln and the Louds team up with the Ghostbusters to stop Freddy Krueger once and for all. This is a side story one-shot that was originally going to be a part of of Chapter 4, but decided it would be a stronger one-shot taking place within the main story. To read the main story, it is located in the** _ **Ghostbusters**_ **section under the** _ **Loud House**_ **crossover directory.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _The Loud House_ or any other franchise featured in this story.

All characters and properties are © Their Respective Owners (Nick, WB, Columbia/Sony Pictures/Ghost Corps)

* * *

 **FREDDYBUSTERS SIDE STORY:** Bobby's Orientation (Or, How To Train Your Santiago)

" **Catch Ghost, Make Money!"**

-"Be A Ghostbuster!" Orientation Promo, Circa 1992.

Roberto Santiago, "Bobby" to his friends and girlfriend Lori Loud, is now an only child after the death of his only sister, Ronalda Santiago, also known as Ronnie Anne. Bobby remembered that night he saw his little sister die: Ronnie Anne floating up and down, knocking down items in her dresser and nightstand, being gutted like a corpse, and finally, seeing her little body being dragged down into her own bed.

After seeing his sister being dragged, he saw the most horrific sight ever seen: a gusher of Ronnie Anne's own blood. It was a horrific night in Bobby's young life.

It was four weeks after the funeral that Bobby saw in his first nightmare the monster that killed his sister: undead serial killer Freddy Krueger.

For two nightmares in a row, he haunted Bobby in his dreams, gloating that he killed Ronnie Anne, and will go after him and Lori next. But something happened during his second nightmare, Ronnie Anne actually BURSTED out of Freddy's chest, in a desperate attempt to escape her killer.

Before she was forced back in, Ronnie Anne told her brother to do one thing that can help fight the monster that killed her…

" _Join….Them! The…Ghostbusters!"_

Ghostbusters? Who are they? Bobby was wondering about them after visiting Lori to talk about his first nightmare, as he found out that she was working for four men who take on various supernatural threats based in New York City.

Almost everyone knows the story about the Ghostbusters, but to make things quick and short: Three fired scientists, and one everyday man who seeks a steady paycheck, catch ghosts and saved the world numerous times.

What do the Ghostbusters have to do with the nightmares Bobby has been having? The answer is simple: Lincoln Loud, Lori's only brother, called the Ghostbusters to help the Loud family defeat Freddy once and for all.

Lori joined the Ghostbusters as part of their still-assembling-and-now-hiring Royal Woods branch as their receptionist. Since then, she has been answering calls and typing up worksheets and receipts, as well as reports.

qAs usual, she continues to go to school like a normal teenager, but she reports to the Ghostbusters whenever she can file a report, type a receipt or invoice, and most importantly, answer phone calls for ghost-catching jobs.

It was, for Lori, a way to help with finances with her mother, Rita Loud, gone.

Bobby was heading home with Lori and her sister, Leni Loud, to be dropped off. While Lori was on the phone via speakerphone with classmate Carol Pingry, he was looking at a videocassette that was given to him by his new boss, Dr. Peter Venkman.

The tape is your typical orientation video, however these days, it's all about DVD, Blu-Ray, and streaming. But to be fair, Dr. Venkman didn't have the time to convert the tape to DVD due to them going to Royal Woods to deal with the Freddy case.

Bobby arrived at his house after Lori pulled up to the driveway. As Bobby opened the door on the passenger side of Vanzilla, Lori said, "Congrats once again, Boo-Boo Bear for getting the job I hope it literally opens the door to new employees."

Bobby then replied, "I'm sure more people will join up with me, babe. I'm doing this for Ronnie Anne, for us, for your sisters, for your mom, and for me." Lori smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him. "Remember Bobby, watch the tape that Dr. Venkman gave you. It's the key for you to becoming a Ghostbuster."

"You bet I will, Lori." said Bobby, as he hugged Lori. After Lori and Leni left, Bobby went inside and met up with his mother, Maria. "How did your job interview go, Roberto?" asked Maria.

"It went well, in fact, I got the job!" replied Bobby. Maria gasped and hugged her now-only child tightly. "I'm so proud of you, again!" Maria told her son with a smile, "Now we can continue to pay off the bills for Ronalda's funeral."

Bobby then replied, "Of course mom, these guys know what they do best I guess you saw the news at the hospital with Little Loud (his nickname for Lincoln) and his sisters with the Ghostbusters."

"Ghostbusters, Roberto?" asked Maria.

"Yes, they catch and trap ghosts. They're very famous indeed." said Bobby.

"Ah, very famous people. I seen them at the hospital on TV as of late. They seem to be very good at catching ghosts." Maria replied.

"You know, dad and Nie-Nie would have been proud of me joining the Ghostbusters. They would have been alive to see me wearing the uniforms they wear." Bobby told his mother.

"I know Roberto, I know." Maria said, with a sad tone.

Bobby hugged his mother, as she told him that leftovers are in the fridge, which was last night's skirt steak with mashed potatoes and salad. After warming up his dinner, he asked his mother, "Hey mom, where did you put the old VCR at? I have to watch my orientation tape!"

"Oh, it's in the attic, next to your father's old Air Force foot locker." said Maria, as she led her son to the attic, looking for the Santiago VCR.

After finding the VCR, Bobby cleaned it up with a VCR cleaning kit to make sure it's ready to watch the tape Dr. Venkman gave to him. "Roberto, why they didn't give you a DVD instead?" Maria asked.

Bobby replied, "They didn't have time to transfer the tape to disc, mama." After cleaning things, Bobby hooked up the VCR to the TV. As Maria retreated to her bedroom for the night, Bobby puts on the tape inside the VCR and pressed " _Play_."

* * *

Bobby sat down on the couch with a can of soda and a plate of leftovers on his hands. As he set the food-and-drink combo on the table, one man appeared on the TV screen. A nerdy, scrawny figure to be exact. That man's name is Louis Tully.

The same Louis Tully who is currently the Ghostbusters' accountant/lawyer.

"Oh, hey! If you are watching this tape, then congratulations on joining the largest paranormal removal company in America!" Louis said on the tape, "I'm Louis Tully, I'm the accountant/lawyer for Ghostbusters Incorporated, and your guide to be a Ghostbuster."

Bobby said to himself, "Wow, this guy is like super nerdier than one of Lori's sisters." Bobby continued to watch the video to learn more about his new job.

"You are about to enter the ever-growing world of being a Ghostbuster. I know, I was an ordinary accountant, until I was turned into a dog, and these guys saved me and my neighbor from being dogs forever." said Louis on tape, recounting his experience with the Ghostbusters. Louis' experience was during the well-known Gozer case.

"Since then, I became the official accountant and sometimes lawyer, I mostly do tax returns and probate stuff occasionally. But, I am also a Ghostbuster, in case one of the main four gets sick or something." Louis continued to explain, mentioning how he also saved New York during another famous case, the Vigo The Carpathian case.

Bobby was impressed on how one nerdy man also saved the world. He continued to watch the tape, while taking out a pen and paper to take notes.

"Now that you are watching this tape, we prepared for you this special message about our ever-growing business to go beyond New York City." said Louis on the tape, "I know it looks like it was cheaply made, but that is because we had to save on production and casting costs. So bear with us and enjoy this message!"

The tape then goes to static, leaving Bobby to think the tape was messed up. After all, the tape was from the 90's, four years before DVD arrived. Much to Bobby's relief, the static on screen switched to the Ghostbusters logo.

Just then, a booming voice shouted, "HEY AMERICA! HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO…..

….BE A GHOSTBUSTER!", with the words "BE A GHOSTBUSTER!" flashing across the screen. Bobby was amazed.

The announcer then said, with a couple out in the country in Ghostbusters uniforms with an RV sitting in a field, "Looking for a career that's exciting? Be a Ghostbuster!" The couple gave a thumbs up.

The scene changes to a mother in a Ghostbuster uniform racing to her car with her children making noise. "Want a job with power and responsibility?" asked the announcer, "Be a Ghostbuster!" The car drove off with the Florida license plate of "ECTO-MOM".

"Want to race into battle, and save the world? Be A Ghostbuster!" said the announcer, as the scene shifted to an old woman on her walker, again with the trademark Ghostbusters equipment and uniform. Bobby thought to himself, "Hmmm, I guess anyone can be a Ghostbuster."

The screen switches to a man that looks like he came from either a game show set or a used car lot with a microphone. "Yes now, you can be part of the action in your own neighborhood!" said the very excited man. The screen then shows a man in full uniform with a smoking Ghost Trap with the voiceover saying, "Catch Ghost, Make Money!" "It's that easy!" said the man with the microphone. Bobby was amazed.

The screen then cuts to a table with the usual Ghostbusting equipment: Traps. PKE Meters, Proton Packs, and such. "Yes, your Ghostbusting Starting Kit includes the actual equipment developed and tested by the Ghostbusters themselves, used in their world famous adventures!" said the booming voiceover, mentioning that trainees like Bobby will get their Ghostbusting equipment as soon as possible. However, slime removal isn't included, so it has to come from the trainee's pay.

"Yes folks, it's your ticket to Easy Street!" said the slightly-annoying man with the microphone, "These people were miserable with their low-paying, go-nowhere jobs!" The host then showed three different people who had "low-paying, go-nowhere jobs" that were miserable:

"I was a schoolteacher!" said an African-American woman with glasses.

"I was a short-order cook!" said a blonde man.

A Russian man, which is indeed the former leader of the Soviet Union, Mikhail Gorbachev, said (translated from Russian), "I was the leader of a great Socialist republic."

"Whoa, even former world leaders can be Ghostbusters too?" asked Bobby.

The host returned and said, "Now they're making REAL money! Right everybody?" Just then, it rained dollar bills, as the individuals who appeared in the short, as well as the three people shown seconds ago and others in Ghostbuster uniforms, rushed up with the host.

"So for now on, if there's something weird in your neighborhood, who are they gonna call? YOU!" said the host, "So, join in on the fun and…"

The host and the crowd then all shout, "BE A GHOSTBUSTER!"

"Those people looked very happy when they became Ghostbusters, but, none of them had to deal with losing your little sister to a boogeyman." Bobby added, as the screen turned to static, and he sees Louis back.

"Was that fun or what, ladies and gentlemen?" asked Louis, "Now, we have to get to business about you entering the ever growing world of Ghostbusting. I recommend you to get a pencil or pen and some paper because taking notes is recommended, and saves both time and money." Bobby grabbed his pen and paper, ready to take notes.

"First" said Louis on the tape, "Your uniform is a standard flight suit, along with a standard issue pistol belt, combat boots used by our military, electrical rubber gloves, and a hose what we called a 'relief hose' in case of bathroom emergencies."

Bobby wrote this information down, while Louis said. "Your uniform will have the standard issue Ghostbusters symbol, as well as your name tag on your left breast pocket. Also, be aware that all employees will have to pay for slime removal, it's standard procedure so we can save vital funds for our living expenses and-"

Louis was cut off by the sound of a belch. "And feeding our only ghostly test subject, Slimer."

Bobby was surprised that Slimer lives with the Ghostbusters, but it is a long story.

"Next, you will have a standard-issue PKE Meter, which is short for Psychokinetic Energy." Louis pointed out, "It's used to track down those annoying and pesky ghosts. In fact, it's much older than our other equipment." Bobby once again wrote down the information.

"Next, you will have a standard-issue PKE Meter, which is short for Psychokinetic Energy." Louis pointed out, "It's used to track down those annoying and pesky ghosts. In fact, it's much older than our other equipment." Bobby once again wrote down the information. "Normally, Dr. Spengler uses it more often, but other Ghostbusters got the hang of it." Louis added. More recently, other Ghostbusters, besides Egon Spengler, managed to use the PKE Meter.

Bobby wrote all of that information down. Louis on the tape also showed other items, such as the Ghost Sniffer, the Giga Counter, and other tools of the trade. But most importantly, the tool that is a requirement of any would-be ghost exterminator: the Ghost Trap. The Ghost Trap is very vital when it comes to catching all sorts of supernatural threats.

"Now this is the Ghost Trap, one of our necessary tools to trap all sorts of nasty ghosts so they won't bother the citizens, so they can go back to their everyday lives like filing their taxes." Louis said on the video.

Bobby looked at the size of the Ghost Trap and said, "Wow, that's how big it is? I wonder how they can stuff a ghost inside that thing anyway."

Louis continued, "The Ghost Trap is used in conjunction with our final piece of equipment our company uses, and soon you will use, the Proton Pack! This is the tool that you will use to take down all sorts of supernatural problems that you will encounter."

Bobby was amazed at the centerpiece of the Ghostbusters company, the Proton Pack, a portable nuclear accelerator that is key to the Ghostbusters' success. "So, that's how they use to capture ghosts with!" said Bobby, as he continued to watch the video.

"Normally, we wouldn't use the Proton Packs during our orientation videos, but with the permission of the Ghostbusters themselves, I will provide a demonstration on how to use it." said Louis, as he puts on a Proton Pack for a demonstration. And, Louis knows one test subject to use the neutrono wand on: Slimer.

"Watch and learn, ladies and gentlemen!" said Louis on the video. Bobby watched on, as Slimer flies around on the tape.

Louis scopes Slimer around the Ghostbusters Firehouse in New York on the tape and said, "Oh! Mr. Pizza Delivery Man! What are you doing here?"

Bobby then said to himself, "It's right behind you!", thinking that this training/orientation video is like an actual movie.

"Oh! Pepperoni and pineapple! Guess I'll have to eat these both by myself!" Louis yelled, as he turned to fire at Slimer, causing damage to the firehouse on screen, and causing static to appear on the TV.

"That was a strange way of introducing me to a new job." said Bobby.

The tape returned to normal, with Louis behind his desk, with some damage to the lockers and walls of the firehouse. "Oh boy, the guys are gonna be pissed…" Louis said to himself, realizing that he's still being filmed. "Oh, we're still filming? Ok, um, Now you know how to use a Proton Pack. Please try not to do property damage, like you just saw."

Bobby already wrote down the important information to boot. The pen and paper came in handy, likely due to Bobby wanting to ask questions when he begins his life as a Ghostbuster. Then again, stuff may be subject to change when he plans to ask questions. He does not want to end up like Louis on the tape, because that would give him the boot and do a disservice to Ronnie Anne's memory.

"Make sure that the containment unit is cleaned and checked in order to avoid unwanted visits from the Environmental Protection Agency and other government-based organization." said Louis, "And with that, that concludes this required training video and orientation. We hope that you learned these easy steps and learn how to use the equipment that you will use out on the field." Bobby reviewed all his notes to make sure that he took the right notes.

"If you have a problem, be sure to ask your superiors in whatever Ghostbusters branch you will be part of, or, rewind this tape." said Louis, "Remember that this tape is the property of Ghostbusters International Incorporated, and it cannot be copied or shown to the general public."

Bobby nodded, as Louis takes off the Proton Pack on the tape. Louis then gave his closing remarks, "Remember to tell your customers that we accept certified cash, card, check, and money order! Not to mention to tell customers about our new extended warranty plan! Remember, 'We're Ready To Believe You!" And then, Bobby stopped the tape, rewinded it, and ejected it from the VCR.

"That was an interesting training tape, filled with cheesy stuff from the 90's." Bobby said to himself.

Bobby went to his room and reviewed the notes he took while watching the tape. At the same time, he looked at the picture of Ronnie Anne on his shelf. It's hard to move on and get over the death of a loved one, especially your only younger sister. Bobby joined the Ghostbusters after finding out that he encountered his sister's undead killer, so did his girlfriend's family.

"Nie-Nie, I'll get that fried bastard who took you away." Bobby told the picture, "I'm going to make sure he never comes near me, Lori, Little Loud, or any of their siblings. Freddy Krueger is number one on the hit list, the Ghostbusters' Hit List." Bobby then went back to reading his notes, and went to bed afterwards.

* * *

The next morning, Bobby got up and gotten ready as usual. His mother dropped Bobby off at school, and he saw Lori.

"Bobby! Did you watch the tape last night?" she asked.

"I did babe, it was pretty interesting." Bobby replied. Lori smiled, as the two lovebirds held hands and entered the school.

However, a panicked Carol Pingry rushed up to the two, panting like she ran a marathon. "Lori! Lori! I did what you guys suggested, but my mom made me sleep last night, and I almost died!" Carol told the two.

"We have to talk during lunch, we got class." Lori told Carol, as she nodded.

What was Carol talking about? Did she see Freddy too? Will Bobby learn the ways of holding an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on his back? Does Carol have any connection to the night when Freddy was burned to death? How will all this pan out?

Well dear readers. you will find out in Chapter 5 of " _Freddybusters"_!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Maria did NOT move to the Big City in Flagg1991's original stories, making this universe not having the events of "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" take place.

-The training/orientation video is based on the "commercial" that was featured on the 1992 version of the preshow for the now-defunct Ghostbusters Spooktacular live show at Universal Studios Orlando. Both this story and the preshow featured Louis Tully.

-Louis mentions both the Gozer case and the Vigo case, as events that he was part of.

-The fake commercial that was in the 1992 preshow at Universal Orlando was included and slightly modified for this story.

-The other inspiration for this story was a very funny Ghostbusters orientation video featuring the Ireland Ghostbusters fan franchise. Both videos are on YouTube.

-The scene where Louis lures Slimer is based on a deleted scene that's featured on YouTube. Part of that scene is also on the recent 2014 Blu-Ray release of Ghostbusters II as a special feature.

We return to the main story in Chapter 5, where the action goes into high gear, setting up the end (for real) of Freddy, when the Louds, Bobby, and The Ghostbusters face off….


End file.
